I think we're close enough
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Con 16 años cumplidos, Ratio y Birthday nunca han besado a alguien. Así que Birthday sugiere una pequeña práctica. [Traducción][BirthdayxRatio]


_Hey, chicos. Kiharu reportándose. _

_Esta vez tengo en mi poder una traducción que realicé. La autora original es MelissaWritesStuff (la pueden encontrar aquí en tumblr [ ], la historia original la tomé de aquí [ /works/2518706] por si gustan comentarle. Le envié un correo y me dio el permiso para publicar su historia por acá, sólo que en español. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

_¿Por qué decidimos hacer esto? _Pensó Ratio, sintiéndose miserable, mientras él y Birthday comenzaron a dar pasos para acercarse. Birthday no parecía nervioso. Por el contrario, sólo lucía con determinación, muy seguro de sí mismo y con los labios ligeramente curveados en una sonrisa. Ratio, por el contrario, se sentía como si fuera a vomitar por los nervios que tenían agarrado a su estómago. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso de pronto, teniendo en cuenta que era Birthday, pero… bueno, no todos los días tienes tu primer beso.

Aunque, con honestidad, la _última_ persona con la que Ratio pensó que tendría su primer beso fue Birthday, pero ellos ya tenían dieciséis y tampoco habían tenido algo como una cita con una chica, mucho menos habían besado a una. Birthday se podía quejar abiertamente sobre ello, como un mujeriego sin chicas, pero Ratio mantuvo para él su frustración sexual y romántica. Hasta esa noche, cuando él y Birthday acababan de pasar el rato juntos. Se suponía que tenían que estar estudiando para un examen, pero Ratio ya conocía sobre el tema y Birthday no iba a molestarse en estudiar. Él iba a improvisar, como siempre, y salir con un sólido 9. _Como siempre._

"¿No _te_ _sientes_ frustrado?" preguntó Birthday, acostado bocabajo sobre la cama. "Estamos en el mismo barco, pero nunca hemos dicho nada".

"Por supuesto que sí" Susurró Ratio, encorvándose hacia atrás en la silla de escritorio de Birthday. "Sólo que no me quejo como tú".

"Espera, ¿en serio?" Dijo Birthday con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?"

Ratio apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. "¿Debía hacerlo?"

"Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿no?" Señaló. "Si no puedes regodearte de lo patético que eres por no haber besado a nadie con tu mejor amigo, ¿con quién podrías hacerlo?"

Ratio suspiró. "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Birthday rodó sobre su espalda, para mirar a Ratio al revés. "Si no estuvieras muerto por aparentar ser genial y misterioso, ¿de qué te quejarías?"

"Oye, no estoy tratando de ser geni-…"

_"Responde la pregunta"._

"Bueno…" Ratio golpeteó con sus dedos su muslo. "Creo que, eh, quiero saber cómo es besar a alguien".

"Mm" asintió Birthday antes de suspirar con ensoñación. "Aunque, a menos de que tengas una novia secreta que hayas estado escondiéndome, no creo que encontremos a alguien pronto".

"Es probable que no".

Birthday suspiró nuevamente antes de sentarse. "Espera" dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Ratio. "No te importa a quien beses, ¿cierto? Lo único que quieres saber es cómo es, ¿verdad?"

"Sí… Pero-"

"Ratio. _Bésame_".

Ratio estaba seguro que nunca en su vida se había sonrojado tanto. "¿Q-_qué_?"

"Piénsalo. Los dos queremos saber cómo es besar a alguien. Y quiero decir, ya que somos tan cercanos podríamos hacerlo sin que fuera raro. Es decir, eres mi mejor amigo. Sólo… piénsalo como una práctica de besos para cuando el momento real venga".

_Eso_ fue lo que convenció en esa estúpida, estúpida idea. Birthday seguía luciendo seguro de sí mismo cuando se colocó frete a Ratio, de manera más cercana de lo que debería.

"Amigo, ya estás apestando en esto" Birthday rió.

"¿Q-Qué? Ni siquiera hemos…"

"Vamos, creí que dijimos que era una práctica" dijo. "¿Así es como actuarás con tu primera novia?

"No, pero-"

"Oye. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos_, yo soy_ tu novia".

"¿Por qué tengo que tomar el control? Esto fue _tú_ idea".

"Sí, pero estoy haciendo esto por ti, imbécil. Vamos, coquetea conmigo".

"¿_Qué_?"

"Está corriendo el tiempo, Ratio… la ventana de la oportunidad está cerrándose".

"Birthday, esto es estúpido-"

"Es sólo una práctica, Ratio, ¿de qué tienes miedo?"

En parte por la presión del momento y en gran parte porque quería que Birthday se callara, Ratio se adelantó y tomó la cara de Birthday en sus manos. A partir de ahí, sin siquiera pensárselo, Ratio atrajo a Bithday y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Y al instante, sus nervios desaparecieron.

Oh, Dios, ¿tenía que estar tan preocupado por esto? No era algo de lo que tenía que ponerse nervioso… No, esto era algo que se tenía que desear, era algo que iba a causarle aflicción en cuanto dejara de suceder, la sensación cálida de los labios de Birthday contra los suyos… Eso era todo. Era cálido. Realmente cálido… Era el tipo de calor más agradable que Ratio había experimentado jamás. Él quería más… él había planeado besarlo rápidamente para acabar rápido con eso, pero en lugar de eso, inclinó su cabeza y movió sus labios, acercando a Birthday para que estuviera más junto de él.

Hasta este punto, Birthday había estado congelado por el shock, ya fuera por el movimiento repentino de Ratio o también por quedar en transe por lo sorprendentemente cálido que era, pero finalmente pareció despertar y se inclinó hacia Ratio, colocando tentativamente sus manos en la cintura de Ratio, tanteando el terreno con lentitud, mientras paseaba sus manos por el torso de Ratio. Al final dejó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ratio, donde sus dedos se enroscaron sobre la tela para apretarla y poder acercar más a Ratio. Si los labios de Birthday habían parecido cálidos al principio, era nada comparado a cómo se sentían moviéndose junto a los de Ratio… ¿Cómo podía sentirse eso tan bien? Era tan simple, pero tan, tan eficaz… Mierda…

Ratio movió su mano hacia atrás, sus dedos acariciaron el cabello de Birthday y se colocaron detrás, en su nuca, y trasladó la otra lejos de la cara de Birthday, poniéndola en la espalda baja del otro, para poder acercarlo más junto con sus labios. Birthday se aferró más a su camisa, dejándolo después, para ir a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, está vez, abriendo los labios para recibir los besos de Ratio. El repentino calor que invadió a Ratio hizo arder su cara, pero apenas estaba avergonzando por ello. Con Birthday asegurándose de que sus labios estuvieran lo más cerca posible, Ratio movió su mano y envolvió la cintura de Birthday con ambos brazos.

Dios, era tan jodidamente cálido… Mil cosas en la vida de Ratio se habían sentido cálidas, pero nada podía ser comparado con los labios de Birthday, con su cintura, con sus manos… Dios, él quería que durara por horas, por _días_… ¿Cuánto tiempo, hasta ahora, podían haber estado haciendo nada en vez de hacer _esto_? Birthday dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, casi como un gemido desesperado, antes de murmurar suavemente "_Ratio_" entre besos.

Joder, esto no sólo era sobre besar. Esto era sobre _estar besando a Birthday._

Birthday aflojó sus brazos del cuello de Ratio, y con gentileza los apartó. Ratio dejó pasar un momento antes de abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrar a Birthday a tan sólo unas pulgadas de su cara, con las mejillas encendidas de color rojo y sus ojos entrecerrados y soñadores, que lo miraban. Y mierda, Birthday nunca se había visto tan bien… Nadie había sido así de hermoso en la historia de lo estúpido. Birthday aturdido, con las pestañas tan cerca que podría contarlas y su sabor de labios aún en los de Ratio.

Quizá Birthday no era solo su mejor amigo después de todo.

"¿Birthday?" dijo Ratio en voz baja, encantado de la manera en que sonó el nombre cuando él aun recuperaba el aliento.

"Wow" dijo Birthday riéndose un poco. "Esto fue como… Wow".

_Oh, gracias a Dios. Se siente de la misma manera._

"Y fue sólo un _beso de práctica_" Birthday se rio de pronto.

_O… no._

Ratio se apartó y desafortunadamente Birthday lo dejó ir. "Jesús, Ratio" dijo, mientras seguía riendo. "Si eso es sólo besar… ¿Podrías imaginar lo que debe sentirse besar a una _chica_?

Ratio suspiró y forzó una sonrisa. "Apuesto a que es impresionante, Birthday".

Birthday…

_Joder_.

[Dos años después]

"Bastardo" espetó Birthday mientras se tambaleaba en la habitación de Ratio. Ratio se incorporó de un salto, dejando caer su portátil al piso. Hizo un sonido grave y lo más probable era que estaba roto, pero Ratio ni siquiera se molestó en comprobarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Birthday_. Joder, cómo no me di cuenta. Joder._

"¿Eh?"

"Tú, gran _bastardo_" repitió, moviendo dramáticamente la puerta hasta lograr cerrarla, mientras seguía tropezando. "¿Por qué no dijiste una mierda?"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No hagas el imbécil" dijo Birthday, arrastrando las palabras. Probablemente no debía tener esa conversación en ese momento, cuando estaba un tan borracho que no podía tan solo ser llamado _achispado_. Aun así, esto era estúpidamente importante.

"Sinceramente, no sé de qué estás hablando" dijo Ratio, luciendo molesto. Birthday sólo se rio de él.

"Salí con esa chica esta noche" dijo una vez que pudo contenerse. La mandíbula de Ratio se tensó y sus dedos se cerraron en puños.

_Joder, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?_

"Y todo salió bien" continuó. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, tropezando de vez en cuando. "Bastante bien. Ella es genial. Tiene buen sentido del humor. Tetas geniales. Todas esas cosas buenas. Y me invitó a casa. Y me besó".

Ratio se aclaró la garganta. "¿Fue así?"

"Sí, mierda, justo así" dijo casualmente. "¿Y sabes qué? Fue _realmente_ un beso bonito. Fue suave y ella sabía a fresas o alguna mierda así. Me gustó mucho besarla".

Ahora, Ratio parecía cabreado. "¿Y por qué eso me convierte en un bastardo?"

"Porque," dijo, señalando a Ratio "con todo lo bonito que fue, ni siquiera podría compararse con la jodida primera vez en que nos besamos".

La ira se alejó inmediatamente de la expresión de Ratio, en su lugar, pasó al horror. "¿Q-qué?"

"Correcto" dijo Birthday, extendiendo sus brazos. "Todo este tiempo, pensé que sólo fue un _cómo era besar._ Pero no, ese fue un particular buen beso, y tú nunca me dijiste nada, bastardo sin corazón".

Ratio se alejó levemente, tratando de tapar su cara roja. "¿Qué se supone que debía decir?" se quejó.

"Ni puta idea, pero debiste decir algo". Dijo. "Es decir, ¿lo sabías durante todo este tiempo?"

Ratio tragó. "Sí".

"Entonces, qué, ¿estabas escondiendo tus sentimientos de mí?" Preguntó.

Ratio asintió, sin hacer contacto visual.

Birthday rio y negó con la cabeza. "Soy… un maldito idiota. ¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Ratio se quedó en silencio.

"Vamos, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitaste para pasar de mi culo?

Ratio siguió sin decir algo.

Oh, joder. "¿Ratio?"

Ratio finalmente levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Birthday. Y estaba claro.

"Oh".

Birthday frotó la parte baja de su cuello. Él no había esperado esto… joder, había estado pensando que se había pasado por no darse cuenta antes. Jesús, ¿por qué tuvo que besar a otra persona para darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo? Ratio se había dado cuenta desde aquel entonces, y… joder, Birthday lo había hecho pasar por todo eso durante dos años.

"Así que… tú… ¿todavía…?"

"Sí" Dijo, apartando su mirada nuevamente.

"Ratio".

"¿Qué?"

"…Ratio".

Ratio miró hacia arriba, molesto, nuevamente. Joder, a Birthday le gustaba esa expresión más de lo que quería admitir. "¿_Qué_, Birthday?"

También le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre viniendo de Ratio. Maldita sea, ¿cómo consiguió ser tan patético en tan poco tiempo? "Ratio…"

Birthday se acercó y le tendió su mano. Después de un momento de vacilación, Ratio la tomó, dejando de Birthday tirara de él para acercarlo. Ratio estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con mortificación, mirando detrás de Birthday de manera miserable.

"Ratio…"

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo".

_"¡¿Qué?!"_

"Es decir, creo. Estoy seguro que me siento como todo lo que eso significa".

Ratio miró a Birthday. "¡No lo digas a menos de que de verdad lo sepas!"

Birthday no pudo evitar sonreír. "Está bien. Estoy 99% seguro de que te amo. ¿Contento?"

"Por desgracia".

Birthday no podía joderla más. Se adelantó y pasó un brazo alrededor de Ratio, acercándolo a él. "Bastardo…"

"Sólo dame un jodido beso, estúpido pedazo de mierda" murmuró Ratio.

Y con gusto, Birthday lo hizo. Y joder, Ratio se sentía tan bien como recordaba… Había algo en besar a Ratio que era diferente a besar a cualquier persona. Había algo en probar esos labios que estaban hechos de una forma hermosa, esos labios que desaprobaban las tonterías de Birthday cientos de veces, también en sus manos, que constantemente le daban una paliza y que ahora estaban aferrándose a él. También estaba esa sensación de ese cuerpo, siempre a su lado, las 24/7 durante casi toda su vida, apoyándolo. Birthday sintió todo eso con desesperación... Nadie podía igualar eso. Era sólo Ratio.

Entonces, Ratio se apartó.

"E-Espera" se atraganto, sin aliento, justo como Birthday. "E-Estás borracho".

"¿Y?" Bithday gimió. Sólo quería seguir besándolo.

"Q-Que… ¿Qué pasaría…?"

"¿Qué? ¿Crees que sobrio voy a cambiar de opinión?"

La expresión de Ratio dejó en claro que era justo lo que temía.

Birthday suspiró y soltó a Ratio. "Excelente, ¿sabes qué?" Esquivó a Ratio y se dejó caer en su cama.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me voy a quedar aquí contigo, toda la noche. Y por la mañana, voy a estar sobrio y todavía seguiré estando aquí. Y no tendrás excusas para no arreglarte conmigo".

Ratio abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero en su lugar tan solo suspiró. "Bien".

"Vamos" dijo Birthday palmeando la cama junto a él. Aunque a regaña dientes, Ratio se deslizó a su lado. Fue un poco incómodo al principio, pero ellos seguían manteniéndose más cerca cada vez, hasta que estuvieron totalmente abrazados, con las piernas un poco entrelazadas y sus rostros a pocas pulgadas de distancia.

Y así despertaron. Birthday tenía un desagradable dolor de cabeza causado por su resaca, pero ni siquiera le importó. Porque despertar con Ratio tan cerca era la mejor manera de despertar.

"¿Y bien?" murmuró Ratio, con voz profunda y adormilada.

"Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que te amo" dijo Birthday.

Y por primera vez, Ratio intentó pelear en contra de su sonrisa pero falló. Y esa fue la cosa más jodidamente linda que Birthday había visto jamás. "También te amo" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Esto significa que puedo besarte ahora?"

"Definitivamente no" dijo Ratio.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

"Tu aliento apesta".

"Cambié de idea. No te amo en lo absoluto".

"Claro que no" gruñó Ratio, empujando a Birthday fuera de la cama. Golpearse en el piso con ese dolor de cabeza era brutal, pero Birthday no pudo más que reírse. "Hay un poco de enjuague bucal en el baño".

Birthday sonrió. "Ratio".

"¿Qué?"

"Te amo".

"Ya lo dijiste".

"Lo estoy diciendo de nuevo. Te amo".

Ratio rodó los ojos antes de murmurar. "También te amo".

"Bastardo".

"Pedazo de mierda".

"Dios, solo dame un beso".

"Enjuague bucal. Ahora".

Fue muy doloroso levantarse del piso para ir al baño.


End file.
